


I Miss You

by phantomlove908



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomlove908/pseuds/phantomlove908
Summary: Merlahad Prompt - Harry and Merlin missing each-other t after a mission, one calling the other one





	I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr and drop your prompts!! I write for a lot of ships. Thanks for reading!

Merlin sat on his desk, attempting to keep busy yet it proved to be futile each time he tried. Harry had been sent on a mission in Russia regarding some ex-KGB spies. The mission was over but he still had to tie up some loose strings before returning back to HQ.

He wouldn’t admit it, especially not to Harry because the man was a damn proud peacock. After contemplating it for a while, he decided to call Harry through the glasses.

The other man thankfully answered almost immediately. 

“Hello, love. Did you miss me?”

Merlin physically straightened up a bit, “No. I just wanted to check up on you. See how you were doing.”

Harry smiled on the other end. Typical, he thought. “I am doing swell, actually. I should be able to return back tomorrow. So you better have some champagne chilled and a box of my favourite chocolates ready.”

“I’m glad.”

“I miss you, though.”

“I know. I love you. Always and forever,” the last words came out in a soft whisper. 

“Does that mean you’ll still love me if I come home with a new dog?”

“Don’t push it, Harry. That may just end it.”

“I love you, too.”

“Just hurry back to me, Harry. It’s not the same without you. Well, you know. I am not the same without you.”

“I feel the same, love. I’ll be there in no time. You’ll see.”

“Until then, Harry,” an unspoken rule between them, never say “goodbye”.

“Until then, love.”


End file.
